sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV Staff
The running of SOTF-TV is a massively complicated endeavor, comprising many employees filling a variety of positions. Those that have been identified are listed here, both current members of the TV staff and those who served at some point since its inception in 2006 but have since departed. Executive Staff The executive staff of SOTF-TV comprises those executives primarily concerned with the business aspect of the show; they have a certain measure of influence over the show when they choose to exert it, but are primarily concerned with the overall direction of the media empire as a whole. Mark Davison: Chief Executive Officer and namesake of Davison Secondary School, Mark Davison is one of the key figures behind SOTF. Davison appears briefly in the initial SOTF-TV fluff. Charles Porter: '''Chief Financial Officer, little to nothing is currently known of Charles Porter. He appears briefly in the initial SOTF-TV fluff. '''Emily Cousins: Chief Information Officer, little to nothing is currently known of Emily Cousins. She appears briefly in the initial SOTF-TV fluff. John Edgar: Chief Marketing Officer, little to nothing is currently known of John Edgar. He appears briefly in the initial SOTF-TV fluff. Adrian Overton: Secretary, little to nothing is currently known of Adrian Overton. Adrian appears briefly in the initial SOTF-TV fluff. Aaron Beazley and John C. Castleton: A pair of former members of the executive council, the exact positions held by Beazley and Castleon are unknown. The pair had a major role in shaping Season 14, and, having worked their way up from the lower rungs of the company, they thought to make their presence felt through significantly greater involvement than most other executives in SOTF's history. The result of this was a gimmick-driven, poorly-received season, and the pair's resignation immediately following its conclusion. While technically not fired, they became persona non grata in SOTF circles and have not associated with the show further. Producers Reggie Harold: The executive producer of SOTF who had succeeded a yet unknown showrunner who had been practising as the executive producer since Season 1. Daniel Coley: A member of the production crew, Coley likely fulfills a number of roles within the SOTF-TV organization, but has been most directly seen handling contract negotiations. Savvy and somewhat manipulative, Coley is interested in bringing winners into the fold and maximizing their profit potential. At the same time, he's seen to be somewhat nervous in the presence of a winner with a substantial kill count. Coley appears in one of the TV1 Epilogues. Announcers Through the years of SOTF-TV, SOTF had a various amounts of Announcers. Bill Naylor (until Season 33): The announcer of SOTF-TV prior to the hiring of Leonardo Dahnke, Bill Naylor quietly left the show following Season Thirty-Three and has not been a prominent figure in the scene since. Leonardo Dahnke (Season 34 - Season 65) : A sadistic and egotistical man, Leonardo Dahnke helmed the announcements for well over half a decade. While a popular and witty announcer in his prime, his abilities declined steeply near the end of his tenure, leading to a number of severe errors and embarrassments, and he was quietly released following Season Sixty-Five. Dahnke appears in all of Season Sixty-Five's Announcements. Ritzy Daggers (Season 66): A radio shock jock brought in to inject some style into the announcements following the firing of Dahnke, Ritzy Daggers was something of an outsider to the SOTF production but performed admirably enough. Ritzy appears in all of Season Sixty-Six's Announcements. Patrick Buckley: The opening announcer/master of ceremonies for SOTF-TV for nearly a decade, Patrick Buckley delivers the initial monologue to the kidnapped students, priming them for what to expect in the game and explaining its mechanics while also entertaining the audience. Buckley appears in the Prologues to both Season Sixty-Five and Season Sixty-Six. Technicians Wayne Dupris: A technician responsible for monitoring the collars, Wayne Dupris accidentally detonated one of them, killing a teammate of Season Sixty-Five's eventual winner in one of the most widely condemned moments of the season. Leonardo Dahnke made reference to Dupris' career exploding; he was presumably quickly fired for his negligence and incompetence. Dupris appears in a single thread in Season Sixty-Five. Mentors Mentors, tasked with assisting students during the game as part of the format overhaul of Season Sixty-Five, are contracted by SOTF-TV, usually for the span of a single season. Mentors have come from a wide variety of backgrounds, and their ranks have included past winners, anti-SOTF protesters, corporate sponsors, SOTF employees, comedians, and more. Mentors have their own hubs, organized by season. *Season Sixty-Five Mentors *Season Sixty-Six Mentors Medical Staff Dr. Helen Moreau: A doctor working specifically and consistently with SOTF, Helen Moreau has no real love of the program but enjoys its salary and privileges. Her work consists of providing medical commentary and analysis, offering expert opinions, and diagnosing and treating surviving students until they can be turned over to specialists; she interfaced closely with the ten-kill winners of Seasons Sixty-Five and Sixty-Six, and likely with other survivors as well. Helen appears in Epilogues for Season Sixty-Five and Season Sixty-Six. Dr. Toby Schrieber: A professional psychologist and sociologist specialising in PTSD who has worked as medical staff for SOTF since Season 61, where he evaluates and determines possible triggers of the survivors. In Season 66 he was active as a mentor for the Silver Scorpions. Interns Xavier Powers: An intern with connections in the production team of SOTF-TV who also was selected as a mentor for the Honey Badgers in Season 66. Michael: A co-worker of Xavier Powers. He appears in the Second Announcement. Other Patricia Schloss: General assistant. Intern at S57. Louis Janson (Season 47 - Season 60): Dealt with survivors. Marie Brisson (until Season 65): Fired after incompetence with Ruiz. Marcus Nylund (since Season 2): Floor producer Shannon - Floor producer personal assistant Donald - Since he was 17, he worked with the cameras of SOTF-TV. He was absent on S62 Jordan David McNally: Boss of Michael the intern. Paul Gilette: Media relations manager Helen Boettcher Sean - An office worker who apparently swears a lot.